The Next Generation Year Two
by Fred's Brother George
Summary: It's here! Year two begins for Journey and Emily Weasley and James Potter. Who is the mysterious person that's coming to Hogwarts? And what's going on with Snape? Read on for more adventures in a whole new year...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ Aww come on, give me a break! Why would I have the word disclaimer on here, if they were mine? Why I ask you!_

A/N: _Yay! Everyone jump for joy, there's a sequel, there's a sequel! lol. So yes, as you can clearly see, there is a suquel--- year two. I didn't quite get 40 reviews, but it was close enough. Besides which, I love writing so much, and Fred wanted me to write so yeah. Actually, that's a lie, Fred doesn't even know that I'm writing this yet (giggles). So yeah, read on, and see what happens in Journey, Emily and James' second year. Read and review! _

_--------_

Next Generation-- Year Two

_Dear James-- _

I can't believe school starts again in just two weeks! I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts; Charlie said that year two is even better than the first year. But with everything that went on last year, anything would be a little better I reckon. I have to be quick, because Mum and Dad are going to be coming in to check that I'm packing up my things, so I'll get to the point. Yes, I can meet where you said tonight. I'll be there at eleven.

See you then!

Jour--

"Journey!" Journey jumped at the bellow of her name, "Journey, are you almost packed?"

"Err-- yes Mum," Journey quickly shoved the letter underneath her pillow just in time as Hermione walked into the room.

"We're moving tomorrow," Hermione frowned as she looked around at the room; cloths everywhere, and books half packed in boxes, "And anything you leave behind is staying left behind."

Journey pouted, "I don't see why you just don't use magic to pack it up. It would only take a few moments."

"But you wouldn't learn then," Hermione stated, "And when you're old enough and know how to use magic, you can use it all you like. But for _now_," she looked sternly at her daughter, "I want this room packed up."

"Why aren't you bugging Emily and Charlie?" Journey asked.

"Emily was packed a week ago, and Charlie used magic to pack most of his things," Hermione said as she headed out the door.

"Can I get Charlie to pack my stuff!" Journey called out.

The vague call of 'no!' floated into her room, and Journey used a simple spell which she'd been practicing to close her door. Quickly she took back out the letter, signed her name, and looked out the window.

"_Pig!_" Journey hissed as loud as she dared so that no one would hear, "_Piggg!_"

With a silent swoop, the brown owl came into her open bedroom window. Her heart pounded with adrenaline as she tied the letter to their family owl. She had done this a few times before already when herself and James would sneak out in the middle of the night… and every time she feared they would be caught. With a small pat, Journey sent the owl soaring back out the window and off into the distance. She then turned her attention back to her room. It was true, they were moving the next day to a different house. But there was something else, that her Mum didn't know. Slowly Journey creep to the door and peaked outside; no one was in site.

"Brilliant," she grinned and closed the door again quietly, locking it behind her, "_Esio Pack_," the young witch waved her wand, and all of her belongings quickly flew about the room, flying into boxes and bags; packing themselves neatly away.

She spent the next three hours preparing herself for her escape into the night; a strange feeling of dread filling through her that she hadn't felt before when going. At first it had always just been going for fun. For the two to get together and talk, or play one on one Quiddich or some other thing like that that. Recently… it had become different.

"Good night Journey!" the call came from outside of Journey's door at ten-thirty.

"Night Dad!" Journey called out, then faked a loud yawn.

As soon as she heard Ron's footsteps echo off next door to Emily's room, Journey grabbed her bag and went to the window. Opening it she looked out. Her bedroom was on the ground floor so it was a mere five foot drop to the ground; it would be much harder to do at their new house in which her bedroom was on the second floor; a startling twenty feet off the ground. After dropping her bag down, Journey herself jumped out and landed with a thud on the cool, damp ground. The first time that Journey had escaped to go and see James, she had worried how she would make it to him, and figured she would rely solely on hitch-hiking. Sure, she could fly well enough at this point, but her parents never let her keep her broom in her room. But that one night, at the beginning of summer, Journey had scarcely walked a block when a loud rumbling came from behind her, and the night bus came into view. Since then she'd relyed on that to get back and forth.

Sure enough that night she'd walked just two houses away and the bus got there.

"Hello," Journey smiled politely, "The same place as usual please."

"The usual," the tall man laughed turning to the driver, "Hear that? She's got a usual."

Journey rolled her eyes, and grabbed her ticket from him; moving to the back of the bus, "What gits."

The ride usually lasted roughly fifteen minutes as they would travel at unbelievable speeds and swerved through traffic and buildings. The first time making the trip, Journey had been plastered to her seat in fear as she stared wide-eyed out the window. This time, however, she was by far used to it. She stuck her foot up against the wall to keep herself from moving, and opened up her bag.

"Ok," she breathed, "it's still there."

It had been the hundredth time at least that day that she had double checked to make sure the paper was inside there. She didn't want to loose it. She couldn't.

"Oy!" the call from the lanky conductor came from the front, "Stop for the regular."

"Thanks," Journey stated dryly as she stepped out into the cool night air.

Quickly she glanced at her watch; 10:47. She had thirteen minutes to get to the playground where her and James would meet. Not exactly a convenient place as it was a great distance from Journey's house, and about a ten minute walk from James', but it proved to be abandoned past any hour after eight.

"_James_," Journey hissed out into the night a few moments later as she entered the dark, silvery playground, "_Hey James_."

No answer. She was the first one there.

She walked over and sat down on one of the swings, a cold shiver running up her spine. It was late July and the weather was always gorgeous. It was even warm in the night, as all Journey had on was a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. But tonight was different. She suddenly felt cold as goose bumps poked up from her bare arm. Slowly Journey looked around. The park was a small one with some titter-totters on one side, a small jungle gym on the other, a merry-go-round in the middle and the swings at the far back. Everything had a thin layer of water on it from rain in the afternoon. The full moon that shone in the now clear sky though caused everything to seemingly be washed in silver.

"Hey!" Journey was snapped out of her daze though as James walked in by the titter-totters, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Err- that's ok," Journey said as James made a last little jog to her, "I haven't been here long."

"That's good," James sat down on the swing next to her, "Did you bring the papers?"

"It's not really paper_s_, just a single paper," Journey took out the old warn parchment paper, "And I had to be very careful to steal this from Emily without her noticing."

James nodded and took the paper.

"What do you have to do?" Journey wondered.

"Umm," James took out his wand and looked around quickly to make sure there was no one around, "I think all you have to do is…" he placed his wand on the parchment, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

Slowly the words started to form on the page; 'Messer's Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present to you the Marauders Map'.

"Oh my gosh," Journey whispered, "It's really true. And my dumb sister didn't even show it to me!"

"Yeah, but we have it now," James grinned.

"It's not for us," Journey reminded, "It's for _him_."

"We don't even know who 'he' is," James reminded his cousin, "We haven't even met him. Why should we trust this map with him?"

"Voldemort said to trust him," Journey said.

"He can trust us," James dug the end of his shoe into the dirt, "Didn't we prove that enough last year?"

"Apparently not," Journey frowned, "Especially not with everything we tried going wrong."

"It wasn't my fault," James defended.

"I know," Journey sighed, "But apparently Voldemort thinks this person will be much better at the job than we will."

"We I won't stand for it," James stated rather loudly, "I don't want to be pushed over for some ruddy first year kid."

"He still needs us, remember," Journey reminded.

"Yeah," James said, "To perform the stupid dark mark when everything is ready. But I want to do more. I can; I'm able to."

"I know, so am I," Journey agreed, "But we have to trust the Dark Lord and the way he's planning things out. I'm sure he'll realize that we're both able magic users, and will get us to do stuff too."

"Rubbish," James mumbled, "All he's doing right now is chasing after a dream."

"What do you mean," Journey shifted more in her swing to face James properly, "He never told me what he was doing in his letter to me. Just to get the map from Emily."

"I know," James was angry now, "He told me not to tell you what he was doing."

"_Why!_" Journey jumped to her feet and looked directly at James, "Why is he telling you things and not me? What else has he told you!"

"Journey calm down," James said urgently, "Someone might hear you. That's all he told me. Was what he's doing. And if you calm down I'll tell you."

Journey's mood suddenly changed, "Oh, umm. Well if he told you not to, maybe you shouldn't. You don't want to get him mad."

"I don't care," James continued to look at the ground, "If he thinks that I'm not good enough to do his work for him, then why the bloody hell should I go and keep any secrets for him?"

"Err--- ok," Journey shifted from one foot to the other, the cold feeling now seeping inside her.

"He's gone looking for his mother," James explained, "Apparently she died when he was a baby, but he got a memory from Dad. One that showed Dad and Mum at a hospital, and then Dad went and found a lady in the Physic ward that had the same name as his mother, and was calling out for him; by the name Voldemort. So now he's gone looking all over the place trying to find her."

"Oh," Journey felt weird at this information.

"Exactly," James said, "And now while he's off chasing his Mummy, he's getting someone else to do all of his work. Someone other than us who have been loyal to him all this time."

"Maybe-maybe…" Journey's mind fumbled, trying to think of something, "Maybe the person that he's talking about it someone special."

"Who could be that bloody 'special' going into first year?" James spat out, anger still pulsing through his small body.

"Your forgetting," Journey stated, "That we were in first year just last year."

"And look what happened to us," James mumbled.

Journey was silent a moment as she looked around. What is getting darker? The moon didn't seem to be shinning anymore and reflecting off the still playground equipment.

"I'm not going to give it him," James stated.

"Give what?" Journey took her gaze off the surroundings and turned it back onto her cousin.

"The map," James said, "I'm not giving it to him. If that kid is so special, than he can make his own map. This is ours."

"Oh James, I don't think that's a good idea," Journey frowned.

It really was getting darker! Journey's heart began to pound in her chest, and she noticed now, that James was also looking around at their blackening surroundings.

"Journey," James whispered, "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know," Journey whispered, "I-I want to- to…"

"J-Journey…?" James' thick voice came out as his world began to spin around him as a strange feeling of cold and fear enveloped him.

He didn't even have a chance to try and listen to a response fore next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground; his very soul disappearing from within him.

_--------_

"_Dementors!_" Hermione's screech could be heard all the way down the hall at St. Mongo's; causing many people to turn their heads suddenly in her direction.

"Shh," Ron put his arm around his wife, "Hermione calm down."

"I must insist you listen to your husband Mrs. Weasley," the doctor in front of them spoke, "Your daughter is alright, I assure you. Yes it was a dementor, but strange as it is, they did not take either her, or James' soul. Very close call, but they will be fine. They can both go home today and with some rest they'll be fine."

"Thank you," Ron smiled, shaking the doctors hand, while inside trying to keep the panicked hysteria inside him.

"Oh _Ron_," Hermione collapsed into his arms as the doctor walked away, "We almost lost her. We almost lost are baby," tears were streaming down her face, "_You_ remember those dementors! How they make you feel."

"I know," was all Ron choked out as he held tightly onto his wife.

The two stayed like that for a few moments before they were interrupted by a loud squeal. Turning around, the two saw Harry and Ginny running towards them; Ginny in the lead.

"What happened!" Ginny cried, "Where's James? And Journey!"

"There was a dementor," Ron whispered.

"What!" Harry cried out, "Did-- did it--?"

"No," Hermione quickly jumped in, "No, they're fine. They doctor said that it was close, but they can go home today, and with a little bit of rest, they'll both be ok."

Ginny took a deep, shaking breath, "Thank God."

"What were they both doing out so late anyways?" Harry asked.

"_That_ is what I'd like to know as well," Ron frowned, "I think I'm going to have a nice little talk with Journey once she's feeling better."

"As I am with James," a tearful Ginny said.

"Come on," Ron spoke up, "Lets go see them. They're both in this room here."

Together Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all walked into the room. There in two separate beds laid James and Journey; both looking exhausted as if they'd just ran hundreds of miles.

"Hey Sweetie," Hermione found herself cooing as she rounded the bed to look at her daughter; the anger which she'd held outside disappearing.

"Mum?" Journey looked through her heavy eyelids at Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard what happened," Hermione brushed some stray hair from her face, "We wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Mum I'm sorry," silent tears sprang down Journey's cheeks, "I left the house when I wasn't supposed to."

"It's ok," Hermione shook her head, "We'll talk about that later. Trust me, there'll be punishment little lady, but for now, just worry about getting better and resting, ok?"

Journey nodded her head, "I'm still sorry."

"We know," Ron spoke up, "We all do foolish things when we're younger, but like you mother said, there will be punishment."

"Ok Daddy," Journey managed a weak smile.

"Alright," a voice of a nurse broke up both groups of parents, "These two kids need some rest for a few hours if they want to be discharged, so I suggest the four of you go for a little walk."

Hermione leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Love you Journey."

"Love you too Mum," Journey smiled.

Ron then bend down and placed a kiss on his daughters forehead, "I love you baby."

"Love you too Daddy," Journey next to whispered.

The adults left the room, leaving only Journey and James in the silent, still hospital room.

"J-Journey," James' voice shook.

"Yeah?" Journey didn't even bother to turn her soar, tired head towards the voice.

James swallowed hard before talking again, "The map is gone."

_--------_

A/N:_ Don't you just miss my cliff hangers. People want to kill me by the time the end of the story comes. But yes, there's the first chapter, and obviously there will be more. I hope your enjoying it, and remember; the more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters come up! Review people! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:_Have you ever actually listened to the Crazy Frog? Who is he talking to? That guy or-- oh... yeah... this ain't mine. (grins)_

A/N: _I once had a best friend. Her name was Karlea, or better known to all of you out there as 'Fred'. My name is Tabitha, or more known as 'George'. As of recently, Karlea and I-- well... we haven't been talking. So this chapter; the second one of the second year for the next generation, is dedicated to Karlea-Kay; don't wake up and always remember me. This chapter has a new character put into it people! The person Dumbledore was mentioning at the end of the last story. Who is it? Read on and find out..._

_--------_

"This is rubbish," Journey pouted, her arms folded across her chest stubbornly, "I don't need a watcher!"

"Yes you do," Ron said as he checked his watch impatiently, "Now hurry up and get on the train, or you'll miss it."

"I don't care," Journey stated, "I don't want to sit on some ruddy train for hours with a bloody git watching my every move."

"That's enough of the attitude," Ron frowned, "We told you there would be punishment for what you did, and there is."

"I had to stay inside the house for the rest of the summer," Journey argued, "Like that wasn't enough!"

"Go," Ron lead his daughter towards the train, "We can discuss the details of everything later."

"Sure," Journey frowned even more as she reluctantly got on the train.

"Don't be so dramatic dear," Ron smiled at her as the train slowly started to move away, "James has one too!"

Journey mumbled back something, but Ron couldn't hear as the train's whistle blew out into the platform area, parents and friends waving good-bye to the giant red steam engine pulling down the tracks. Pouting, Journey walked down the hall in the train, the assorted students laughing trying to figure out where they wanted to sit. The young Weasley girl had earlier been given the number of the seat she was to stay in, but moved extremely slow motion; trying to avoid her own personal prison.

"Shove it!" someone suddenly banged up against her violently.

Anger pulsing through her, Journey spun her head around to the boy walking into a compartment across the way. She only caught a glance of his blond, curly hair that fell to just above his ears as he smirked and walked in.

"What a git," Journey steamed as she walked into her own compartment.

"It's about time you got here," Journey looked up to see none other than her Mum; Hermione sitting at the seat grinning.

"Mum!" Journey's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you stay where you're supposed to," Hermione smiled, "And I'm going to be spending much of the year at the school."

"Why?" Journey tossed her bags up onto the luggage rack, "We don't need any more teachers."

"Nobody said I was going to be teacher," Hermione spoke pleasantly, the memories of nicer times on the Hogwarts Express washing through her mind, "Maybe I'll be there for another reason."

"What?" Journey plopped down on the seat across from Hermione.

"You're headmaster asked me to come to the school to help out sort of speak," Hermione attempted to explain it as simply as possible.

A few long hours had passed and soon the lunch trolley had come and gone. Journey thought this was the right time to ask for just a few moments of freedom. Maybe she could convince Hermione to let her stretch her legs, and she could 'accidentally' bump into James. She hadn't talked to him since that day at St. Mongo's. And she knew they had to figure out what happened to the map.

"Mum," Journey tried to keep her voice casual, "Err-- can I go and stretch my legs please?"

"You can do that in here," Hermione stated as she sat engulfed in 'Hogwarts; A Revised History'.

Journey thought fast, "But I… I have to use the bathroom. Girl things."

This got Hermione's attention as she placed the book on her lap, "Your not old enough to have to worry about girl problems," she frowned, "You're only twelve years old."

"Don't be thick mother," Journey rolled her eyes, "there more girl problems than just _that_. Please, may I go the bathroom."

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch, "Alright, but I want you back here in ten minutes. And get changed while your there; we'll be arriving in just a few hours now."

"Alright," Journey smiled widely, "Thanks Mum!"

Wasting no time, Journey grabbed her bag from the shelf and bolted out of the compartment. There was a fair few other people wandering around for different purposes, but she couldn't see James anywhere. It occurred to her then, with a thunk, that he had a watcher as well, and he or she probably wasn't so lenient as to let him wander around. With a heavy feeling inside her, the young Weasley quickly went to the bathroom and got changed. It was on her way back, that she felt a sharp pain in her back as someone jabbed into her, sending her cloths and bag flying across the floor. Laughter filled her ears as Journey turned around and saw once more the blond haired boy standing there; smirking.

"What's your problem?" Journey fumed, grabbing her things and standing to her feet.

"You," the boy smirked, "And your filthy mud-blood of a mother."

Journey whipped out her wand in a fit of anger, and pointed it at the boys chest, "Take it back or you'll never make it to Hogwarts."

"Neither of you will make it there unless you both back off _now_," Journey looked over to see one of the prefects walking over.

"It was _him_!" Journey cried out pointing an accusing finger.

The boy laughed in return.

"He-he--" Journey could feel her face getting redder and redder as anger bubbled up inside.

"_Journey Louise Weasley!_" the young girl didn't even have to turn around to know it was her mother.

"But Mum--" Journey didn't even turn around before trying to explain herself.

"Don't 'but' me," a firm grip held onto her arm, and Journey felt herself being pulled away, "Come on."

The boy and his friends started to laugh again, and Journey wanted nothing more than to go back and shove her wand somewhere where she didn't think anyone would look for it. Though reluctantly she followed along until they got back to their compartment.

"Why'd you take me away?" she cried out, "I was just about to--"

"I _know_ what you were about to do," Hermione said in a threatening voice, "Which is why I took you out of there. Now, I gave you a warning before we even left about being on your best behaviour, and we haven't even gotten out of the station barely and you're already starting things!" Journey opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione continued on, "If you even so much as think of starting anything else this year I will have you home so quickly it will make your head spin, do you understand."

Journey's breath came quickly and her heart pounded in her chest in anger as she muttered a small inaudibly, "Yes."

Journey spent the remaining time of the trip sitting by Hermione reading The Daily Prophet. Next thing she knew they were at Hogwarts, and rain splattered against the window.

"Mum." for the first time in over an hour and a half she spoke.

"Yes?" Hermione grabbed her bags down.

"Why is it always raining on the first day at Hogwarts?" Journey had wanted to ask this earlier on, but had stubbornly remained quiet to show how angry she was.

"There's a few theories on that," Hermione replied as the two of them made their way out of the train, "Some people say it's because of all the powers of the witches and wizards together that causes it. Others say Dumbledore causes it to happen as a welcome to all the students, and then again other people say he does it to protect any of the muggles from seeing the train."

"Ok," Journey rolled her eyes; her mother was smart, though she rarely got to the point of a conversation.

"I'll see you later on," Hermione placed a hand on Journey's shoulder once they exited the train, "And be good."

"Ok," Journey said only half paying attention as she strained her neck to see around all the students.

Hagrid was at his post at the end of the platform calling all of the first years as Professor McGonagall rounded up the rest of the chattering students. Journey ignored the people brushing past her calling out to friends, and checking to make sure they had what they needed. A familiar and friendly voice came from behind her though.

"Oy! Journey!" it was James.

"James!" Journey grinned widely, "I was looking for you on the train!"

"Didn't you have a watcher?" James asked, "I did, and you'll _never_ guess who it was."

"Oh I had one," Journey nodded, "And I bet you won't guess who mine was. It was Mum."

James burst out laughing, "Mine was Dad. He wouldn't even let me leave the room to go to the bathroom; I had to change in the compartment."

"Mum let me leave, and I was trying to see if I could find you, but I ran into some ruddy git first," Journey frowned, "He's over by Hagrid right now, so he's in first year."

"Hey," Emily walked up by them, "I thought Mum and Dad told you guys not to talk to each other at all."

Both Journey and James swung around suddenly; neither of them having noticed the other twin sneaking up.

"Don't go ratting," Journey frowned, "We're just talking."

"I won't _rat_," Emily rolled her eyes, "But just remember what Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny said. Dumbledore went through a lot last year, and with _you know who_ on the loose still, he nor anyone at the ministry of magic needs anything else to worry about."

"We know," James added in, "Besides which, there's no reason for us to get into any trouble this year…"

"James shut-up!" Journey cried out.

"What?" Emily looked suspiciously at them, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it," Journey gave a shove to Emily in the opposite direction, "Why don't you go play with Charlie or Lexi. I'm sure they're looking for their fellow Gryffindors."

"Oh don't start _that_," Emily rolled her eyes, "Just because you guys are in Slytherin, doesn't mean we can't talk to you."

"Go Emily," James stated bluntly.

"You two are impossible you know that? And when Professor Dumbledore becomes ill this year because of you two I _will_ tell them about you guys talking," Emily said before finally walking off into the crowd of people.

Soon enough the students began to thin out, the first years crowding around Hagrid and heading towards the lake, and the rest of the students clamouring into giant wagons seeming to be drawn by nothing.

"_Come on!_" before her surroundings could even fully register to Journey, James had grabbed her arm and pulled her behind one of the platform walls.

The rain fell even harder as thunder cracked in the sky. It wasn't any wonder that no one noticed they were gone from the group.

"What is it?" Journey asked.

"We need to talk," James stated, "And there's no bloody way anybody will let us do that inside the school."

"Ok," Journey leaned against the wet wall, the rain washing down her body, soaking her in seemingly seconds, "What is it?"

"What do you _think_?" James groaned in frustration, "The map. Somebody took the map."

"Because of you," Journey stated, "If you hadn't been so stubborn and said those things, then maybe Voldemort would have trusted us."

James was quiet for a few moments; listening to the rain and thunder all around him, "Do-- do you recon maybe that's why?"

Journey took just as long to reply, "I don't know. Listen. Lets just forget about that night, and figure out who his new person is that he's getting to do his work for him."

"Why do we need to figure out that?" James asked.

"Simple," Journey smiled a little, "Because I'm willing to bet anything that's the person who has the map."

"Right," James nodded, "Well, I think the best place to go and do this is inside the school, and not out here in the rain."

Journey smiled and the two moved away from the wall. Slowly they headed towards the castle chatting nonchalant about how they were individually punished for what they had done. Harry, Journey found out, had taken away James' wand and refused to let him use it at all during the summer for anything. That and he wasn't aloud to leave the house to play with his friends. It took them a good ten minutes to walk through the rain, but only had made it halfway across the field when James spotted something.

"Hey," he said, "What is that?"

"What?" Journey strained to see where James was.

"That," James pointed to something small and silver as he bent down to the ground.

"Wow," Journey whispered, "What is it?"

"It looks like a box," James picked up the small silver box from the wet grass.

It was very odd looking. Many designs covered the silver casing, including the top where a large marking sparkled in the wet. James tried to open it, but it was locked shut underneath a claw-like latch.

"Weird," Journey whispered.

"What should we do with it," James looked around to make sure nobody else saw him pick it up.

"Take it," Journey smiled, "We can worry about it later. But if we're any later, Snape is going to go mad on us, and we'll start the year off with detention."

"Right," James shoved the box into his pocket and the two ran up to the castle doors.

They had been gone much longer than they had suspected as Professor Dumbledore waited for them at the entrance.

"I suspect," he had a shimmer in his eyes, "That you two have a good reason for being so late?"

"Oh," Journey's eyes widened, rain falling off her cape and hair, "We uh-- we--"

"We missed the carriages," James quickly filled in, "Journey realized that she forgot her cape in the train, and I went with her back into it to make sure that she would be ok."

"I never knew," Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at his pupils before him, "That such a task was one of such bravery."

"Err--" James' face turned pink as he stared at the ground

"I suggest you make haste to your common room; Professor Snape will be there momentarily to deal with the two of you," Dumbledore held out one powerful arm towards the dungeons, and Journey and James slunk off.

"Well he didn't seem too mad," James spoke as they went down the familiar stairs.

"Yeah, well Professor Snape will be in a right state I'm sure," Journey comment.

"_Levtomrod_," James mumbled, and solid brick wall pulled away to reveal the Slytherin common room.

"Journey," immediately Crystal Back ran up to them, "James! I was wondering where you two were."

"We got held up," Journey smiled, "Did we miss anything."

"Did you ever," Crystal whispered, and grabbed Journey aside as James walked off to chat with some other people, "There was a kid that came into Slytherin this year. A really powerful kid."

"How do you know he's powerful?" Journey laughed at Crystals un-needed mysteriousness.

"Just come," Crystal continued to pull Journey off to one of the far corners of the room, "I'd like you to meet one of our newest Slytherins"

Journey's eyes widened as none other than the same blond boy turned around, his eyes sparkling with hidden powers.

"So it is you," the boy laughed, "I didn't think anybody with a mud-blood mother could be a Slytherin. They must be getting lax on their requirements."

"You realize," Journey fumed, "That there is no one here to stop me from punching your lights out now, don't you?"

"Just cool it; both of you," Crystal said, then looked at the blond boy, "This here is Journey Weasley. Journey, this is--"

The boy stuck his hand out, a smile on his face as he spoke, "Malfoy. Vayu Malfoy."

_--------_

A/N: _You like it? I hope so. Ohh... it's a Malfoy! lol, I had no idea who the person was going to be until I started describing him on the train, and I realized that he sort of sounded like Malfoy did. And then my head exploded with all the different ideas I could do if he was a Malfoy. Review! Thanks!_


End file.
